The present invention relates generally to the art of downspouts utilized in conjunction with rain gutters.
As is well known, rain gutters installed along the roof edge of a house or other structure will collect rainwater as it flows off the roof. Water collected in the rain gutter will then flow into a downspout attached to the side of the house. Preferably, the lower end of the downspout is configured so that discharged water will drain away from the structure in a controlled manner.
In the past, downspouts sold at so-called "home centers" to the do-it-yourself market have typically been produced of aluminum or galvanized steel sheet metal formed in predetermined lengths having a 2.times.3 inch cross section. For example, ten-foot lengths are typically provided. Because they enclose considerable air, however, shipping and storing downspout lengths is inefficient. Moreover, when an application calls for a length of downspout other than the ten-foot module length, the installer must cut and add increments. This adds labor costs, as well as creating an undesirable joint location.
The rigid nature of a sheet metal downspout also leads to certain difficulties. For example, where a rigid downspout encounters a ledge or other protrusion on the side of a house, short downspout pieces must be custom-made to circumvent them. Besides the labor inefficiencies involved, aesthetics are negatively impacted at the location where the custom-made piece is installed.